Enemies brings love
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: just keep reading! btw there is some awesome pics on deviant art just search kigo


**Enemies brings love **

_Note: I do not own Kim and Shego they are Disney but the story is mine. Mine ya hear?_

_When aliens threaten to take over earth, and Kim fails, with the help of a raven haired woman. Can they succeed? _

Chapter 1

The red haired teen climbed through the vent, using as much stealth as she could. She felt a small vibration in her pocket; she took out the small blue device. On the screen showed a small African boy. "Kim, Shego and Drakken are about to launch the missile that will take over the mobile communications network." He said with a bit of a rush to his tone.

"Err ok. Is that your way of saying hurry the hell up?" the blonde boy said, with a bit of an I don't have a clue what you're talking about, tone.

"Yes Ron that is Wade means!" Kim shouted with a whisper. So the two jumped down, from the vent. They stood in front of a massive black and white chequered missile. With two humans standing in front of it. A blue man (due to experimenting on himself) who had social issues and a scar underneath his face. He wore a doctor over coat, and he had very small hands.

The woman in a black and green cat suit, with dark raven collared hair. She heard a noise and spun quicker than a gun could shoot. There stood in front of her was her worse and most hated enemy. Kim Possible. "Why hello Princess, trying to get to the missile, without even a fight? You must be losing your touch." She said with her usual evil smirk. "Oh you only heard us now? You must be going deaf, with old age!" was Kim's comeback, to their usual little verbal fight, that usual entered very quickly to a physical fight, while the side kick and small handed genius would have their fight separately.

Kim charged, and then Shego rolled onto her back and kicked up, in time for Kim to come into contact with Shego's boots, and went into a wall. She was winded but quickly came back together, Shego ran into a kick, but Kim grabbed it, Shego put one foot on the floor, then dropped onto both of her hands, and did a hard kick to her left, forcing Kim to let go, and with that she used her other foot to knock Kim off of her feet.

Ron and Drakken were having a slap fight, which he was losing, so Ron started to move backwards, only to hit into a stop and destroy button. Although this time, Kim is not letting Shego and Drakken go. She shoved Shego into a wall, all though she didn't mean for a long metal pole to come down on Shego's head. She then delft with Drakken by jumping giving him a air kick. He went down easily, he was not well built. She ran out of the building dragging Shego, and Ron dragged Drakken. They called for the police, to come and pick up the criminals.

They were shot with a tranquiliser dart, but Shego was given a stronger dose, because of her healing factor.

Chapter 2

"Oh shit..." Shego grumbled, she picked up her thumping head, and opened her eyes. She looked around her environment._ Grey walls, jail bars, 39 or more guards outside. Yep im in jail again this shouldn't be too hard to get out of. _ With that she activated her plasma hands, that flamed, but the shackles did not break. She just tried a bit harder, and increased the heat, they then burnt out. At the drop of the shackles every guards turned around and aimed their gun and shot. Shego quickly made a type of plasma shield (a new trick she had learnt) and walked through the wall behind her. As well as leaving her employer (Drakken) inside the prison. She realised that it was a long way to jump before she landed in water, she thought, she considered, she dived down. Shego heard sirens going off, she swam a bit deeper, and continued to swim to the nearest island.

Kim was in her bedroom on the computer, she then received a call from the communicator (or called the kimmunicator) claiming that Shego had escaped, leaving Drakken still in Prison. _Knowing Shego she'll either be hired by someone else for a stealing job, or go into hiding and give her credit cards a good work out. I'll go for the second one._

Chapter 3

Shego was enjoying what she liked to call a vacation- even though it was an illegal account she was using, and her money that she earns was illegal money. But still she enjoyed it. She was watching the news on her TV, saying some crap about politics. Then the frequency went bad, she tried a different channel, the same thing then, a green figure came on the screen, tall, long green hair, and a very high tech looking sword. And some sort of high tech lab background, with a taller man like her in the background.

"I am Wakanda and this is my main man Mizuno. We find your planet very entertaining to watch, although you humans are quite slow now in the evolving part, I guess you're still using fossils fuels? Should have guessed." She tutted "anyway as slow as you are humans. We want you planet and we intend to get it. One way or another. You have 3 days to give up." With that she cut the transmition. "Ok what the hell was that about? Ah well little miss goodie two shoes will deal with it." Shego said she was sure Kim could deal with it, besides she couldn't be bothered to get her ass off the sofa anyway.

Kim was just speechless, she had to stop an alien, who was the size of an elephant, could probably brake and kill her with the flick of her figure, and then break her spine with a swoosh of her eyelash, she would hate to see what she would do with her corpse. She had to stop thinking so negatively. She decided this was a good idea to have her battle suit on. She slyded the suit on, pulled the zips up, on her torso, legs and boots. After all the zips were done, it glowed a sky blue. It had a compartment for the kimmunicator that slid comfortably. When in her car, she received a text saying that Shego had been located; she told herself she would deal with that later.

She snuck onto the ship, but the moment she entered the vents, an alarm had gone off, letting the floor drop before her, and she landed on her feet safely. She was in a room, that had a big TV, the green woman named Wakanda showed up. "Ah so you must be are challenge, your very... human looking... oh well. Guards attack!" she said, and a few guards came swarming in. she managed to get them all, either by air kick, sweeping them off their feet, of with the old elbow in the gut, and swing the fist into their faces. But then came the big man named Mizuno. He came in with an electrified stick, and an evil smirk, he quickly jabbed it into Kim, who blacked out instantly,

The read head woke up in a chair, having a green woman click in her face. "What? Im awake!" she said. Wakanda said "you were not a very good challenge red one. We shall send you back to earth, but please ask Earth to bring a better challenge next time." With that Kim felt herself shoved in a small compartment that just dropped down; she woke up back on earth, with about 300 reporters at her spot already. Shoving microphones in her face. "Kim what happened? Will they speed up the countdown for earth? Is all hope lost?" thousands of questions. The red head took the one of the presses microphones and looked into a camera that she could tell was going live. "No not all hope is lost, they have not sped up the countdown, but I do need help. If you know who I'm talking about, and if you don't then I'll just say it. Shego please help me, I know you may be shocked, but you're the only person I know who can help me. Please help!" Kim pleaded into the camera. "Because without then I guess all hope is lost." She handed the microphone back to the reporter and left the scene.

Chapter 4

Shego was in her living room, her jaw hanging in the air, and a spilt drink on the floor, with that she packed her bag, paid for the room and took the plain furthest to get out of the country. She left feeling a little bit guilty for leaving the red head, although it had only been a few hours since the aliens had invaded, time was still running out, she found herself in Mexico, chilling. Although on the TV had been a report saying that Kim had again come back to fight the two aliens and had failed again. But had been battered almost to death, and launched again, but somewhere near Mexico. Then the TV turned off. When Sego heard a knock at the door. She opened it, to find a red head collapse, for Shego's speed reactions to catch her. To hear a faint sound "Shego..." she trailed off and blacked out.

Kim shot up, and suddenly regretted doing that, her wounds were wrapped up. But where was her battle suit? There it was on a hanger. She was in the clothes she had, had under her, baggy bottoms, and a tank top. This was a hotel room...S HEGO! That was what she remembered being almost battered to death, and had come to Shego for help. Why did she feel so attracted to the green woman? She was her enemy. Right?

Shego was sitting on a chair, on the laptop. Reading the reviews of the aliens. And suddenly stopped to think. _Why did I just save the hero? I'm meant to be the freaking villain! And why do is suddenly want to be in that bed with her? Oh shit im having a fucking soft spot for her! Please lord; don't let it get any bigger than a soft spot!_ Kim came in the room, looking at Shego she was in a top and cargo jeans. Kim never noticed this before, but Shego looked like she could have beaten Kim any time of the day with those muscle arms! "hi Shego." She said in a shy tone, almost trying to sound casual but failed completely. "shut up princess, now whatdya want for lunch?" Shego said all though she was kind of mad at herself for letting her feel for the girl. "err... toast?" Kim said, not even noticing Shego's tone, she was too distracted by the feelings she was getting for Shego.

They were having toast in front of the TV until the Wakanda had come back on the screen. "hello again Earth, we would like to tell you about our newest member, a genius mind, the human who will betray you, and give us a ray that will make it easier to destroy your pitiful planet." She indicated to a blue man, In a doctor's outfit, but in blue, and a black belt that went around his waist. Shego and Kim gave each other a look. "Drakken?" they almost yelled. The watched the TV "yes this is the wonderful who will lead us to leading another planet!" She almost yelled.

"That I will, oh and by the way thanks for leaving me in prison Shego! That's right I haven't forgot about you just yet!" Drakken claimed.

"Don't worry this Shego you speak of will pay dearly." Mizuno growled.

In the living room Kim and Shego just looked at each other. Shego broke the silence "I'm gonna have to help you now aren't I?"

Kim just slumped a bit, placing her two hands together, pulled her arms to her left, looked up and shot her bottom lip out and wobbled it as if she was on the verge of crying. "not unless you want to be incinerated..." she said in a sly tone.

"oh damn it, not that stupid puppy dog pout again... fine, whatever..." Shego said as she finally caved in.

"YAH! We gonna be the best cou- I mean team ever!" Kim almost having a heart attack of what she almost said._ Did princess almost say couple? That hit from that Mizuno really must have knocked her off. Although we wouldn't be such a bad couple- Wtf? Stop that talk ya great big idiot!_

Chapter 5

Kim and Shego got dressed in separate rooms. Kim checked that her battle suit was repaired completely, and Shego checked that her cat suit was intact from previous battles (e.g. holes, burns or wearing.) They were completely fine. Shego slid her cat claws into the gloves that made a sufficient click when each one was inserted.

"what about your boyfriend? He aint commin?" Shego asked with a little smirk with her back to Kim, as she got her sports car out. Although Drakken previously had made certain upgrades to it. So it wouldn't dent so easily, with a weapon inside it as well.

"First of all he is so not my boy friend, and second he is, but he will stand as back up, if we fail and get captured." Kim said, while putting on her seat belt. Shego just said

"K" and put the car in drive, and sped right out of the garage, drove on the wrong side of the road, went through construction sites, and just turned her music up to drown out Kim's screaming, until Kim screamed loud enough for Shego to hear

"STOP!" then Shego immediately slammed the breaks down. The seat belt almost chocked the red head. "what?" Shego said sarcastically, as if the answer was not obvious.

"we have to be able to live to fight the aliens!" Kim trying to catch her breath.

"well you and I are both alive right now. So what's you prob?" Shego asked to have Kim yell at her

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT I WANT TO LIVE! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO DRIVE ON THE RIGHT, ON THE ROAD AND NOT SAY 5 POINTS WHEN YOU SEE A BLOODY PEDISTRIAN OR MOTORBIKE!" Kim yelled, at Shego who replied quite calmly. "ok princess if you wanna be there after they shoot the laser fine by me." Shego said. "Just don't go over 300 mph again. Ok?" Kim asked almost trying to reason with Shego. "ok if you wanna take all the fun out of it."

Chapter 6

They arrived at a moon mission, in time for a rocket to be launched. They got on board and had the world's quickest lesson on how to fly a rocket.

The jumped out of the ship, and into the alien's high tech death trap. They managed to avoid the 2 that Kim had fell into but as soon as the avoided 2 they fell into the 3rd one. It was a different room, although the size was about the same, and the door was the same place as the last one. The TV went on

"oh little red one your back? Oh and you brought a little friend. How sweet. Guards kill them!" the guards came in, the same type of species but with Drakken's type of uniform on them, red and black! Although Shego is still fighting, her little pumpkin ends up being captured. She runs to do an air kick into a henchmen about to stab a sharp blade into Kim's stomach; Kim looks at Shego as if she just ate her puppy and family. After defeating all the guards, Mizuno and Wakanda walk in charged with deathly amounts of electricity sticks. The jab them into the villain and hero but miss Shego grabs the stick with her plasma hands, and absorb all the electricity, not realising that too much of something can lead to a bad thing.

"HEY PUMPKIN! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Shego shouts to Kim, just as Kim was just about to argue, but Shego through a plasma at her feet that shoves Kim into a type of cannon that shoots her back to earth, Shego back kicks the release button. And as soon as Kim was out of range Shego let out a fully charged beam of plasma+ electricity at the 2 aliens that go into the cage that was behind them. Shego runs to the ships control panel sets the destination of light speed to a faraway place. She run to the cannon shooter, to where it had sent Kim, and waved goodbye in a taunting way to the aliens, they yell in a response as Shego returns to earth in a language that no one really knew.

"Shego!" Kim cries out, as she sees a pod, coming down this way, when it lands Shego comes out with a helmet on and says "what is it prince-oof!" Kim jumps up and wraps her legs around Shego's waist and hug her. "Thanks for the save!" Kim says hoping this will get Shego to stay with her. She also noticed how nice Shego smelt, even after being in Space.

_OMG is Kim hugging me, god she smells good- wth? Stop the stupid talk. Wait why is it so hard to let go? Oh damn._ Shego tried to let go but she couldn't not until Kim stopped 1st. Kim suddenly realised that she should stop now. She let go, and was surprised how Shego just did one last thing, even after she had saved her life, Shego picked Kim's chin up and looked into her green eyes , and forced her to look into her own. She could only say one sentence might get her princess along the long road "good bye princess my phones always on" sliding a card into Kim's pocket.

"What- but Shego- I- we." Kim tried to sort her words out. She loved Shego how could she just walk out of her life so easily-_ I don't... oh my god I do! I have to tell her before its too late!_ "Shego wait!" but Shego had jumped off the cliff, and activated the glider to come out

"I'm sorry Kim." Shego said, only said to herself, she knew she couldn't live with Kim. The air going through her face. It would ruin her career and Kim's working with an x-criminal. _Yeah im sure that would work out. But I think I like her... I mean really like like her._

Chapter 7 a few months later

"aagh! Where are you Shego?" Kim yelled to herself in her room, she had been searching all over papers, internet for even the slightest show of even a little value of a theft. The number Shego had given her had been impossible to track, not even Global Justice could track it. But never the less there had been nothing, maybe Shego knew about how Kim felt for Shego and she didn't even want to know about it. _Probably because she's straight!_ Kim told herself, she then broke into tears, thinking about, how she loved Shego and her scent. And she never even asked what Shego thought of her._ You're a goodie two shoes good for nothing brat! Who pretends to be all strong and be a hero, but who's a hero without a little love in their life? Their ya go the answer was all up in you head. Brat._ That sent Kim to even more tears. She then put on some sun glasses, to cover her red eyes, and went for a walk in the park.

_I miss my princess. There I said it. Basturd conscience._ It was actually true, anyone could tell. But the reason Shego had left, was because she had to admit, she was afraid of her own feelings. She couldn't face them, after she realised she had fell in love with the hero. Was hiding her really her best idea? She had chosen to live in a forest, with no TV or other luxuries, so she wouldn't hear the work Kim or Possible in the same sentence. EVER.

After Kim had finished her little moment alone in the park, she decided to go back home, and take a break from her Shego search. The name nearly sent her back into tears, but she kept them back. She had dated girls before and boys, but Shego felt entirely different. Had Shego gone out with girls? By the time Kim had finished her thoughts, she was already home. Although there was no one home, unlike when she had left. She looked around; it looked like a bomb had hit the house. She called to her parents "MOM? DAD?" no answer, she took out the kimmunicator and called both of her parents mobiles and their work stations, everyone claimed they weren't at work, and their mobiles were out of reach. She went up to her room, to find a small disk on her desk, on top of her. It looked like an IPod, but circular. She pressed the play button, it was a video message. It was Wakanda, scarred and bruised but unfortunately alive. "Kim Possible, we have your family and friends, give yourself up, come here, but do not bring the green one, we shall handle her later. But in the mean time... Mizuno?" at that very moment Mizuno- also scared, burst out of her closet, and stunned Kim with a teaser. And Kim went out like a light.

The red head shacked her head, as if it was a bad dream, but when she opened her eyes, there was an acid pool beneath her, she gasped quickly, and turned her head, on her left was her 2 brothers Jim and Tim, and on her right were her Mum and Dad. They were looking down, they would be their lives depended on Shego. Kim moved her head up, and saw Wakanda holding Kim's kimmunicator, dialling a number, and all she could see was the numbers and a sentence "Shego Do not use unless emergency" the dialling tone went off. "Hello?" sounded like Shego's voice.

"Hello is this Shego?" Wakanda asked.

"yeah who gives a damn?"definitely Shego

"I have something you might want... a certain princess and her royal family. Would that ring a bell?" Wakanda letting a smirk creep across her face. Kim heard words she didn't know, but the sound of them didn't put a good expression on her parents face. Her mum told the boys not to ever repeat those words, no matter what situation. Wakanda just chuckled.

"You know where to find us..."

"up your dirty green ass!"Shego yelled down the phone, that even Kim could here.

"Your one to talk!"

More words that Mum told the boys not use.

"get here before tomorrow sundown or they are all dead."

One word that made everyone gasp even Mizuno.

_I should just become a cop; life would be easier than this!_ Shego thought. Well she was not gonna let Kim and her family just die, because she was too scared. She found her own little way. And by her way that mean kicking Drakken in the face until he agreed to make her a space ship.

Shego couldn't be bothered to listen to Drakken go on about what to not touch. She just hit the launch button. She found her way to the room where all the Possibles were being kept. Wakanda and Mizuno seemed surprised that Shego would actually come, but never the less they hand planed what to do in almost every scenario possible. "all right Waka Waka let the Possibles go back to Earth! They have nothing to do with us!" Shego said, and was surprised to find that Mizuno took 4 Possibles and shoved them in a pod and left co-ordinates to where they lived. Although there were 5 Possibles. "Hey thicko! You forgot one." Pointing at Kim but avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no, she's gonna stay, she will suffer by watching you suffer, we measured her heart beat, after you two fought off our guards, her heart sped up when you where around her so that means she-" Wakanda was about to say, but Shego tried to save Kim from embracement.

"Hey idiot! Unless you forgot, human's hearts tend to speed up when they are fighting fat ass aliens!" Shego said, to attempt to change the subject.

"Say what you will. Mizuno!" as Wakanda clapped her hands, he charged at her faster than light. Shego jumped in an attempt to do an air kick, but Mizuno grabbed it, swung back and slammed Shego onto a table and chains and restrictions were put over her hand and feet. She tried to melt it all of the tables. "Plasma proof green one!" Wakanda said almost victorious. She left the table, and went to a cupboard laboured Earth Souvenirs. Then she took out a hand gun. "you call these pistols. Do you not?" Wakanda asked. Although she did not get a response from Shego. So she told Mizuno to grab Kim from the wall, he did, but he held Kim with an iron fist. Wakanda shot Shego in the legs and arms. Kim yelled at her, copying some of the words, she had heard Shego say. When Wakanda had finished, she then took a hammer and brought it down, onto both of Shego's sides. Shego screamed in pain, that made Kim cry even more, the Wakanda got Mizuno's teaser and jabbed it into the broken ribs. Shego's was practically forgetting to do everything breath and make sure she kept her heart beating, she couldn't do both, so she held her breath and was forced to breath it out, as another electrical blast hit her. Wakanda undid the clips on the table and kicked Shego onto the floor.

Kim cried trying to get out of Mizuno's grip. _I cannot believe this is going to happen, Shego's gonna die, I didn't tell her how I feel, Wakanda nearly did, but Shego interrupted, to save me from embracement? Or because she felt the same way? Either way I can't do anything save her. I'm such useless... Bithc!_

Wakanda was enjoying it, it was like a drama, two lovers one about to die the other cannot do anything in her opinion it was quite amusing, hearing the girl cry for her loved one. "tell ya what. She can go home if you take a bullet in the head. Deal? And I will never invade earth again. Promise fivuta word." Wakanda always did keep her word, but she wanted the green woman to die. Mainly because she was the few species who had managed to harm her. And all those who had. Have died.

"Fine." Shego gasped out. Everything she did hurt, blinking, breathing, she could tell she was on thin ice of life, making poor Kim watch this. Shego heard Wakanda order Mizuno to let go of the red head. Shego then felt Kim's warm hands come against her; she looked to see Kim's leaf green eyes. Filled with tears. She managed to hear Kim whisper "I... love...you Shego." With that Wakanda had reloaded the gun, and shot it in Shego's head before Shego could respond. "NO!" But before Kim could act to anything else, the two lovers were shoved in a pod by Mizuno and shot back to earth.

"Are you really going to leave them?" Mizuno asked.

"Yes I am this was a test to see how long the humans can go. I can say they have."

Chapter 8

Back on earth.

Kim was crying on a bed next to Shego, in a hostpital. the Doctors had said it would be fatal to remove the bullet, but they had repaired the ribs and sealed up the punctured lung. Kim didn't realise that her tears were going all over Shego's face. Shego had been out for over a week. And she had no heart beat, but her brain seemed to work.

There was a mumble from Shego's moth, and then a bullet slowly started to make its way out of the green skin. Kim gasped. The bullet fell out off the bed; Shego sat up, ignoring the pain, ripping the wires out of her.

"where the hell am I?" Shego asked, she turned her head to see Kim "Possible? What the hell are you doing here?" almost yelling at Kim.

"what you don't remember?" Kim asked as if to burst into tears. By the sound of Shego's question.

"what the hell are you talking about? Remember ... aliens... you took a bullet in the head for me... and I said..." Kim trailed off, trying to get the memories of Shego screaming of a hammer bashing against her ribs.

"oh yeah I remember the aliens... you parents were captured... I defiantly remember the bullet now. But I don't know what you said..." Shego trying to remember what Kim had told her something I and you. Hate? Well if so Shego had let her feelings get the best of her.

"I that I love you." Shego's jaw just dropped. Kim was ready for an attack.

"...Now how the hell could I forget that? Well I don't think I'll forget this..." Shego leaned closer to Kim.

"Forget wh-" as Kim groaned as the smooth lips entered Kim's. As they pulled away. "Nope you are not going to forget that."

Chapter 9

The family of Possibles and Go's had been in the Possibles garden having a barbeque, although they all had the same thought in their heads "why the hell are we all here." Even Shego's mother Isabelle who frankly Shego hated, was even there. Even Kim's friends were there, as well as Shego's thief friends (who Shego had made them promise not to steal anything!)

Kim and Shego stood next to each other all during the barbeque and when it came to an end they stood on a wooden stage, so no one was taller than them. They stood up. Shego shot a plasma ball up into the sky that exploded. Just to get everyone's attention. It worked very well. "hi everyone" Kim started "Me and Shego called you all here to tell you all something really important. The villain and the hero are going out" there was a massive gasp. The couple went in the house, leaving the crowd in shock, including parents. When they were just about to reach the door they heard a small clap, that went into a loud applause, in the papers that day headlines saying "KIGO TEAM!"

That night they spent the night in Shego's apartment. Shego was reading a magazine and Kim was trying to get Shego to kiss her or at least give her attention. So instead of going "SHEGO, SHEGO, and SHEGO" Kim got up, and climbed on top of Shego, grabbed and chucked the magazine onto the floor. Shego tried to get up, but Kim would not let go, so she was almost piggy backing Kim, to the bedroom. Where Shego leaned back so Kim lost balance and let go, so she was on the bed, but Kim quickly, wrapped her feet around Shego and dragged her in, Shego gave a grin, and went in for a deep kiss, rubbing her hands against Kim's thighs. Were they must of had the best night of their lives. "I love you to princess." Where they had a kiss that lasted... well just not long enough for the two of them.

SHIV MCG

(slack appreciated im only 12!)


End file.
